Mr. E/Tropes
A-G 0% Approval Rating: Mr. E isn't liked by anyone in the cast, and he doesn't care. He merely wants his goals fulfilled, and will use any means to ensure this. As stated by Darkrai's girlfriend, this effectively makes him Congress. : He's also starting to get alot of hate outside ''the series as well for his actions. '''Affably Evil:' Very much so. Ambiguously Evil: There's not much distinction between his "good" and "evil" actions. Ambiguously Human: Mr. E is supposedly human. However, the fact that his Thought Projection has a terrifying One-Winged Angel form does indeed raise questions. Animal Motifs: Mr. E has three ''of these going on. *The Baboon; Mr. E even wears a baboonskin cloak. *The Cerberus; a beast of three heads, this mirrors Mr. E's multiple faces and agendas. *The Snake; Cunning, possessed of a silver tongue, and actively plotting against a god. '''Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain': A strange mix of these archetypes. It's unclear what he wants, but he's willing to work on both sides. He doesn't have sides; he has goals, and he's willing to do almost anything to achieve them. Badass: Heavily implied. Benevolent Boss: '''Mr. E seems to have sone genuine interest in keeping Akatsuki intact for as long as possible, so this is very surprisingly not an averted trope. '''Big Good: You know the story is screwed up when Mr. E is the closest thing to one. And yet, every action he takes really puts this status into question. Blue and Orange Morality: '''Mr. E has a serious case of this. According to him, any action, no matter how good or evil that he performs, is okay as long as it helps change mankind. Any action that doesn't is seen as automatically bad. It's because of this, that even trying to comprehend his thinking process is borderline Nightmare Fuel. '''Card-Carrying Villain: Zigzagged. He outright defies being a villain...only to announce himself as the series' Chessmaster not five seconds later, and he has an evil air about him to begin with. The Chessmaster: 'Mr. E is this for the series as a whole, manipulating the cast like chess pieces on a board. He also actually plays the game. He even says to consider him a chess player with the world as his board. *In fact, the first rule of Fairy Tail: Dawn is that Mr. E ''always has a contingency plan. And a contingency plan for his contingency plan. And so on and so forth, you get the idea. '''Creator's Pet: More or less, E hits this role well, as Darkrai, the man who made him, is legitimately ''the only person outside or inside the series that likes E. If Darkrai had it his way, E would hit Karma Houdini status easy. '''Creepy Good': More like Creepy Neutral but the point stands, a ghostly man in a baboonskin cloak is gonna scare the nads off of anyone not named Jason. Complexity Addiction: Aside from a few other moments in the main series, was there a real reason for Mr. E to do everything he did to Tsuruko when his end goal was to lead her to the Akatsuki? No, no there really wasn't. Deadpan Snarker: To an extent. Nowhere near as much as other characters, but it's there. Expy: Only of the basics, and not intentionally either, but Mr. E can appear to be one of Lelouch from Code Geass. A Chessmaster who is rather evil-esque but still the closest thing his series has to a Big Good in a rather fucked up universe? The Faceless: So far. *'Common Knowledge: '''Darkrai's friends in the TARDIS found out what Mr. E would look like long before it's actually revealed. '''Good Is Not Nice: '''And "Good" is stretching it, this man could easily be a villain. : This was firmly cemented in ''NINE DAYS FOR ARMAGEDDON, ''when he gave Jason a ''Colstone of all things. H-P The Heavy: Without Mr. E in the story, quite a few things would be different. Just ask Tsuruko. Hidden Agenda Villain: Very probably- pretty much. It Amused Me: '''The sole reason he messes with Vivian. '''Kick The Dog: Daybreak Chapter is where E practically breathes this trope. The entire town where Tsuruya lives was set up by him. Everyone in this world instantly accepts the powers of Dragon Slayers, and no-one questions why a Super Gender Bender is running around. Most of the people look a lot like the inhabitants of Akatsuki. After Tsuruya wakes up, the Knight of Silver Plains/Mr. E accosts her and informs her that she's suffered a hideous fate and that he can help her. After that, he teaches her how to take the dying and turn them into spells that she can use. Dawn's magic didn't work that way- it was just like in the canon storyline. But in his little soul world of insanity and torment, it does. All of a sudden Tsuruya can heal people's wounded souls through magic. Who gives Tsuruya the main quest? He does. Who knows ahead of time that Tsuruya will be able to take on the Black Knight and his God Mode Sue armour on her own within the three day time limit? He does. Whose evil, conniving, petulant laugh does Tsuruya hear when the meteor drops on the town? Not the Black Knight's. His. He then says, "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?", at the beginning of every time loop, as if he's been watching what she's been doing like it was some sort of a live-action movie. Mad Artist: The closest trope that can apply. Mr. E instructed Momoko not to think of him as a villain, but as an author with the entire world as his book-in-progress. Magnificent Bastard: Oh hell yes. Manipulative Bastard: Very much so. Mask Power: Probably. It's implied that E is very powerful. Meaningful Name / Punny Name: "Mr. E". Exactly who he is is just that, a mystery. *The "E" can also stand for "Enigma". Memetic Badass: In-universe. Iris thinks Mr. E's real face is made of lasers. Mr. Exposition: '''So much so that Iris falls asleep in some of his explanations. '''Moral Event Horizon: Revealed retroactively in the Daybreak Chapter, which effectively is a side-story of Fairy Tail: Dawn. Everything Mr. E did reveals he set up shop way outside the line when he effectively ruined and then shaped Tsuruko's future. Then Mr. E decided to draw a new line to cross, going when he gives Jason the Colstone—the one thing that lead to the Bad Future, without a shred of remorse. At that point even people outside of the story wanted to behead the guy. Mysterious Backer: '''While he definitely seems to support the protagonists, his methods are frequently quite immoral and his goals are rather murky. Then there's his affiliation with the Shadow Remnants... '''Odd Friendship: With Exialia. Perhaps some romance? The Omniscient Council of Vagueness: Runs one with Exialia. Exialia claims there's free hats. Omniscient Morality License: Mr. E does things how he wants, and does what he wants to who he wants, because he is fairly certain he knows how everything is going to end. OOC Is Serious Business: Normally, Mr. E is rather joking and even a bit of a troll. However, when he drops this attitude, anyone around him needs to either write their will or follow his instructions because something is about to happen. Playing Both Sides: E has no loyalties, only goals. Q-V Rewriting Reality: Very similar to Arc of Embodiment, E can create something from nothing. Troll: Pretty much the only explanation for his interactions with Vivian. Running Gag: 'When Mr. E appears before Akatsuki, he ''will tell Vivian to go make him a sandwich. She will get pissed. Every. Damn. Time. '''Seen It All: A mix of types I and III, Mr. E has seen enough death and suffering in the world that he has become desensitised to it, and the death and misery afflicted upon one individual doesn't affect him in the slightest. Straw Misogynist: 'Zigzagged, Mr. E just acts in a manner similar to that because it makes Vivian ''livid. '''Super Empowering: Mr. E is effectively responsible for turning the Muggle Tsuruya into the Badass Swordsmaster Lightning Bruiser that is Tsuruko. *He also seems to be able to do this to items, giving them unique special abilities. Trash Talk: Mr. E seems to enjoy this behaviour in regards to Crux. Please note that Crux is the first character on-screen to give Jason a complete and utter beatdown, and you will realise what this says of both Mr. E's own abilities...and what his balls are made out of. X-Z Xanatos Gambit: ...Pretty much anything he's involved in winds up being a mild example of this. The Watcher: 'One of E's many, many roles. Overlaps with The Omniscient Council of Vagueness. He actually ''denies this, however, saying what he does cannot count as "watching" when he knows everything that will happen, and is more of a manipulator. '''Well-Intentioned Extremist: Mr. E's intentions to change the world seem to be for the better. His methods? He could pretty much be a Naruto villain.